Rio:immortals and mutants
by Isaac the shapeshifter
Summary: After a year have passed, Blu and Jewel will soon realize that the world isn't what it use to be. Not everyone is normal.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fellow readers, incase you are wondering, I am Mw3fan, at least that's who I started out as, anywho, as you may not know , I started my very first story last year "the plan", which wasn't doing that good at all even though I have some readers and I thank them for reading. As you may wonder, this is a Re-write, is it going to be any better than the original story?, you tell me in the review.**

**before we start, we have a very special guest who will be part of the story, and I thank him for having his permission to use his OC, who is this special guest you might ask?**

**Well, you'll find out later.**

It was another beautiful day in Rio de Janeiro, the sun began to rise, giving it's rays of light to every creatures and citizens of Brazil.

As the morning came, the birds came outside from their hollow/nest and did their same routine as usual.

Somewhere around the great Amazon jungle, near a pond all the critters use for bathing was a tree, inside the hollow were two of the last living Spix Macaws,

Blu, who lived a domesticated life in Minnesota for fifteen years with a human named Linda Gunderson, now lives freely in the Brazilian jungle with the love of his life, Jewel,

A free spirited Macaw who lived her life in the jungle without relying on anybody but herself,

that was until she was captured to stay in an artificial jungle inside an aviary runned by non other than Tulio,

she and Blu both had been smuggled after meeting, which didn't go well,

The two had to go on an adventure together since they both had been chained together.

On the way, she realized at the club, Blu was the"one"she wanted to live the rest of her life with.

It has been a year since the two had Been released to the jungle,

so far their lives living together has been doing great.

Blu was the first to wake up to see his loveable fiancée laying right next to him wrapped around his wings.

Blu could just lay there the whole day, gazing at her beautiful sleeping form, but knew eventually he'd have to wake her up.

"Morning beautiful." Blu greeted the morning to his still asleep fiancée.

Jewel lazily opened her sapphire eyes as a smile grew on her beak.

"good morning handsome." She greeted back.

The two lovebirds got up to their talons.

"You wanna go out and get some breakfast with me?" Blu asked as he walked over to the exit/entrance of the hollow, but waited for Jewel's answer.

"sure." Jewel replied.

"Ladies first." Blu said moving aside for Jewel to pass.

"Your such a gentlemen." Jewel said with a wide grin.

"Women as beautiful like you shouldn't be treated horribly." Blu stated.

"Aww that's very sweet of you to say." Jewel said as she gave Blu a quick peck on the cheek then headed out as Blu did the same.

Somewhere deep in the jungle was a grassy location, there was nothing but grass, it was half as large than a soccer field, there was nothing but trees surrounding it in circles.

A blue Macaw was hovering ontop of the grass, but the Macaw turned into a human male, he was 5'9 ft tall, weighed about 190 lbs, has brown eyes, wears clear glasses, short black hair, wears a long white T-shirt with no logo, you can't tell , but he wear a belt along with a saggy brown short that almost covers his entire legs, he walks around bear footed, so he had no shoes on.

His name was non other than..

"Isaac!" A voice called out, getting his attention

"dude where are you!?" Isaac yelled back

"right here!" The voice responded as Isaac felt something land on his head.

"don't scare me like that." Isaac mumbled.

Ontop, standing over Isaac's head was a hawk, he looked allot like Blu, only he has darker feathers and ocean blue eyes.

"really Rico? Your just going to stand over my head?"

"Eeeyup." Rico responded.

Isaac has two gifts, he can both speak and shapeshift to animals, his first time didn't go so well, but he later got use to it.

Rico on the other hand, is just an ordinary hawk, he is a kind hearted, and very loveable bird, but as long as you don't mess with him or any of his friends, you won't have any problems with him.

Both Rico and Isaac had been buds since Then, long story short, Isaac saved him from being eaten by a feisty snake.

"Sorry if I startled you" Rico smirked

"Whatever" Isaac rolled his eyes

The two friends seemed to have been fleeing from someone or "something"

They both heard two maniacal laugh which caused them to turn around to meet with the unexpecting guests.

"Mutants" both Isaac and Rico said in unison.

_To be continued_

**Big shout out to Ricardo the Black Hawk everypony! Please read his stories, they are frikkin awesome**

**now, sorry for bad grammar, I guess when it comes to writing stories I suck at it.**

**but that won't stop me from writing **

**If you haven't heard, there will be a prequel to Rio2, which is actually a graphic novel, it will be on shelves somewhere in March, so you'll be getting double dose of the Rio movie trilogy.**

**anyway I am Isaac Hernandez, and I thank you for reading chapter 1 of "Rio:Immortals and Mutants".**

**Also, I'm probably going to change the rating to M, depending how chapter 2 will go.**

**I.T.S**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, first things off, let's do a little response, shall we?**

**Vik Rodriguez 95: Yes, I bet it is getting very interesting, is it? and thanks**

**Spyrofan34: Thanks, glad you love the story so far, and I hope I keep it that way too :) And who knows, there are some things in this world that cannot be explained;)**

**Arlene the Scarlet Macaw:Thanks, and yes, authors do tend to be fond with cliffhangers, it gets us really excited to see what happens next.;)**

**Ricardo the Black Hawk:interesting huh? well you might find this chapter to be interesting aswell, and no problem**

**Alright guys, let's get started.**

"Mutants" Isaac and Rico snarled in unison.

In the distance, there were two gentlemen; or in this case; "two freaks of nature"

One of the men on the right; in Isaac and Rico's part of view; is shorter than Isaac,

He was about 4ft tall, his right hand was replaced with a hatchet, he is kinda bald headed with a very hideous face,

He has a big pointy nose, his upper lip looked alittle ripped off, his teeth were green with black molds in between, and a huge lump on his left eyelid which made it impossible for him to open, so he was more like a cyclop,

He wasn't wearing any tops, only blue jeans and sandles that were covered in dry blood.

The man on the left was very tall,

He was about 7ft, long dark hair that covered his eyes,

He has some stitches around his neck and cheeks, saliva dripping from his mouth like a waterfall,

He wore some sneakers that were torn along with his tank top and skinny jeans.

Rico; who was above Isaacs head; quickly perched on his left shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"I think we should just run for it Is.." Rico was cut off.

"I think you should just fly away and get some help from our friends, I'll be fine." Isaac assured him.

"But.." Rico tried to protest, but was cut off again.

"If we keep running, they're just going to keep following us, you've seen what they did to that guy back there, he was nothing but their early breakfast, we wouldn't want to bring any harm to our city, I'd rather stay and keep them busy while you bring back u.." "No, I'm not leaving you here with these two blood thirsty cannibals" Rico protested.

"I swear, if anything happens to you.."Isaac muttered.

"Don't worry about me, I'm older than you, so I should be the one concerned for your safety, your only 15. Listen up, I just came up with an idea, you see "big lump" on the right?" Rico asked gesturing to the mutant on the right as both he and Isaac used their eyes to turn their attention to him.

"Yeah, he's ugly, what about him?"Isaac inquired.

"Did you bring your pocket knife?" Rico continued.

"Mmhmm" Isaac hummed in response, interested to see where this is going.

"Okay, on the count of three, we'll charge at them, I'll distract "big long and tall", while you take on"King cavity teeth"over there, If he attacks, just dodge, then quickly pull out the knife to shank his eye out and finish him off." Rico instructed.

"what about the other one? You think you can stall him for long?" Isaac questioned.

"I'll give it a try, but remember, we have to do this as quick as possible." Rico answered.

Isaac slowly nodded understanding the situation.

The two mutants were standing perfectly still, wondering what their preys are planning for them.

They just waited until their opponents makes a move.

While they waited, the tall one came up with an idea.

"Mars"the tall one revealed his companions name, grabbing his attention.

"Chop the boy's head off, we'll drink his blood back home." The tall one instructed as he and Mars both chuckled to themselves.

#

Meanwhile, the two"lovebirds" were gliding back to their hollow with two mangoes each of them grasped in their talons.

As soon as the two had entered the hollow, they both couldn't resist, but to start chewing on their mangoes, savoring the sweet juices of the ripe fruit.

Everything was just perfect,

Especially for Jewel.

It was just the most beautiful day in Brazil, the most important thing that gave off this beautiful scenery was the blooming exotic flowers around the area, giving it's sweet erotic aroma scent around the jungle.

Not only that,

She is very lucky to have a handsome "groom to be", who will stand by her side no matter what happens.

Nonetheless,

She has been wanting to tell Blu something very important, but she thought it be best to keep it to herself, mostly because he'll probably freak out and run away; in this case"take off".

As if right on time,Blu notice that his fiancée has stopped eating after one bite, as she was in deep thought.

"Jewel, what's wrong?" Blu asked innocently with a worried face.

Jewel snapped back to reality, realizing that Blu was worried for her.

"Oh nothing Blu,I guess I just got lost in the moment" Jewel responded sheepishly.

Blu crept a smile on his beak and continued.

"well eat up, you wouldn't want your breakfast to become a waste, wouldn't you?"Blu smirked.

Jewel looked down at the half eaten mango she grasped with her two wings like they were hands.

She lifted it back up to continue eating, but as she was almost halfway to touch the delicious sphere shaped fruit with her beak, she stopped and gazed at it with a blank facial expression,

Then her thoughts came back to haunt her.

She placed her mango aside, then started to rub the back of her neck with her right wing.

Blu noticed this, then grew worried for Jewel.

"Jewel, is something bothering you? You seem to be getting nervous than I usually get, is there something on your mind that you need to let out? Please Jewel, you can tell me anything." Blu comforted the love of his life.

Jewel sigh in defeat.

She tried to keep it to herself for as long as she can, but knew this could be the only opportunity.

Before she was about to speak, she tapped her wing tips together in nervousness, like a pair of fingers.

She sigh again before beginning to speak.

"Blu , there's been something I've been wanting to tell you since winter." Jewel began

Blu began to listen very loud and clear in interest.

Jewel continued.

"I want to start a family with you."

**Ah yes another cliffhanger, sorry guys, guess you'll have to wait till the next update, I don't know when i'll have time for that but it will happen, especially when school starts for me next week, so for now, see ya**

**I.T.S**


	3. Chapter 3

Blu was quit shocked,

He remembered that his main purpose to come to Brazil was to help repopulate his species with Jewel,

But it was going to be an "in and out" situation,

This is quit different,

He never thought about being a father,

everytime the word "dad" goes through his head all he could think of is someone with big responsibilities,

It takes a real man to raise a child,

But the problem is Blu thought of himself not man enough to handle that much responsibility.

Blu stood still with wide eyes,

Now it was Jewel who grew worried for him

"B-Blu?" stuttered Jewel as she placed her right wing on his left shoulder.

Blu didn't give any response,

Instead he stood still as if he were a statue.

Jewel knew right from the beginning that Blu was going to freak out,

she should've known he didn't want to start a family like she does,

She gently let go of Blu's shoulder to put her wing back to her side,

She stood with a frown of depression

"I guess if you don't feel the same way about starting a family I'll accept it"

Blu snapped back to reality to give his response

"N-N-No Jewel ,I mean.." Before continuing to speak he sigh as he placed both his wings on her shoulders

"Its just that..maybe I need some time to think about this whole "being a parent" thing, I don't even know one thing about being a dad, I never knew mine, Linda was like a mother to me, but I never knew my actual mother either" Blu let go of her shoulders as he hung his head low

"What if I don't turn out to be good father?" He quivered

Jewel began to notice Blu was tearing up a bit,

She placed her wingtip under his chin to raise his head up.

"you'll be a great father, Blu, I just know it, your already a wonderful lover, just take a much time as you need" Jewel comforted him giving a assuring smile.

"thanks Jewel, I love you, no mater what happens, I'll always be there for you." Blu said

It always melt Jewel's heart hearing the "L" word from his beak,

She began to burst in tears of joy

"I love you too, with all my heart." Jewel said as both her and Blu wrapped eachother in their wings and went into a passionate kiss.

A body collapsed face flat to the floor; or in this case, belly flat;

It appeared to be missing a head which cuase gushes of blood spurting out creating a puddle of thick red liquid,

The corpse that was once alive a few moments ago was a mutant named Mars, who's head was completely sliced off by non other than Isaac.

"heh, you can't kill me." Isaac spat on the mutants dead body

"Isaac watch out!" He heard Rico yelled ,

Before he shifted He cringed as he felt a sharp pain on his right shoulder,

His pupil shrank at the pain,

it was the tall one who was biting his shoulder as if he was a zombie craving for flesh,

The tall one bit off a chunk of his victim's meat leaving some that surrounded What you can clearly tell was his bone,

Blood started to spurt out.

Rico saw the whole thing as he was hovering in mid air,

He gasped at the sight as Isaac dropped to his knees and yell in pain

"MAE DÉ DEUS!(mother of god)" Isaac yelled in quiver.

Rico glided over to his injured friend.

The tall one grinned in amusement of the pain and suffering on the poor teenager

"Jusus christ, Isaac, we need to get you medical attention asap." Rico said

"You two still think you have a chance surviving, Ha , guess what fools, you are going to hell after I'm through with you." The Tall one's satanic laughter echoed through the two friends eardrum as it will be their last

"I'm going to enj.." The tall one was cut of as a fist ripped through his stomach,

Both Isaac and Rico was in shock.

The tall ones corpse slid out of the bloody fist revealing the person behind him,

It was a Indeed a woman,

She looked about the same height and age as Isaac,

Her hair was dyed in pink,

Her eye color was ruby red

She was wearing skinny jeans, leather boots and a red T-shirt.

"Rosa?" Isaac and and Rico said in unison.

**Hey guys, sorry if it seemed rushed, but school has been a handful and well, just too much,**

**please leave a review if you at least enjoyed this chapter.**

**I.T.S**


End file.
